elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Magickal Gatherings
Magickal Gatherings is the EGS universe equivalent of Magic: The Gathering, a trading card game. It was first referred as something Salty Crackers Comics sells in New and Old Friends. Later there was a game in Duel of the Discs, and finally a whole tournament in Squirrel Prophet 2. __TOC__ Name Originally, it was called just Magical Gatherings. Later, Dan Shive changed the name to Magic'k'al Gatherings, as visible in the new comment under that old strip. Story Early references The game is first referred as something Salty Crackers Comics sells in New and Old Friends, along with other card games like Yu-gi-oh. Later Nanase mentioned that Justin shouldn't concern himself with the paradox of desiring to get to a state without desire before he frees himself from lesser desires like the desire for rare magical gathering cards. Duel of the Discs In Duel of the Discs, Justin plays against Tensaided in a single game of the "Olde school" format. The purpose of the game was to allow Grace to see Star Wars first time in the original version. Grace imagines the duel as a real wizard fight, roleplaying so well that Tensaided was impressed. For most of the game, Justin is losing; Tensaided used series of sacrifices to get Gargantuan Cannon and hits Justin heavily, but at last moment - with only a single card and a single life - he is able to win using a combination of Stompalope he got on third turn and Unstompable Stompede. Squirrel Prophet Tournament The tournament in Squirrel Prophet is of the Sealed format, where each player opens six packs to build a deck with. Justin managed the tournament, and Grace was also working at the store at the time. Players included Tedd, Sarah, Tensaided, and George, who was also playing Pokemon at the same time. Several other characters were introduced or named in this arc, including Luke, Larry, Rich, and Sam. Pandora was also hanging around in the spirit plane. Sarah initially wanted to build a werewolf-themed deck, but she opened an extremely powerful vampire card, O.P. Aludrakrala. She ultimately decided to build the werewolf deck, but included O.P. Aludrakrala anyway. The tournament took place over four rounds, where each round consisted of a best two of three match. In round one, Tedd played Larry, Luke played Rich, Sarah played George, and Tensaided played some guy. Larry, believing Tedd was a woman, made multiple inappropriate comments to him and effectively threw the match. Luke initially intended to quickly lose so he could speak to Justin, but Rich made a homophobic comment, prompting Luke to win the match. Sarah lost to George, however he gave her some advice to improve her play. In round two, Luke received a bye, giving him a free win due to the odd number of players. Tedd played against Sam, causing Larry and Rich much confusion. Tedd ultimately won his match despite Sam's pockets. Sarah played against Tensaided and won, prompting Tensaided to declare her a true geek. In round three, Rich was paired against Tedd, who had accidentally turned herself into a girl between rounds. Meanwhile, Sarah played against Larry, and explained to him why he should not hit on other players. Tedd and Sarah both won their matches. Luke also won his match, despite being distracted by magical things and Justin. In the final round, Tedd played Luke, Larry played Rich, Sarah played Sam, and George played some guy. Tedd and Luke's decks were both slow and controlling, causing them to run out of time and draw their match. Sarah and Sam bonded over roleplaying, but got into standstill with "who attacks first loses" Alucard against Angelsting and neither could win before they ran out of cards. However Sarah put forty-two cards in her deck, causing Sam to run out first. Ultimately, Sarah won fourth place, winning one pack of cards. Tedd and Luke shared third place, winning three packs each. George won second place, and also became Indigo League Pokemon champion. The grand prize was won by some guy. Known Cards Magickal cards with known names are listed here, along with their Magic: The Gathering equivalent, if any. Gallery Van Angelsting.png|Van Angelsting OP Aludrakrala.png|O.P Aludrakrala References Category:Content